


The Avatar, The Soldier, and The Fox

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Fox the fox, Love, One Shot, Spirit Animal, Y’all should know by now that I love writing mushy stuff, soft, spirit fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Kyoshi returns home from a trip to Omashu and is happy to reunited with Rangi and her spirit Fox.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi, Rangshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	The Avatar, The Soldier, and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this one shot to my beautiful wife. Today is our two year wedding anniversary and I decided to write something calming and soft in honor of the day.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Kyoshi trudged her way down the hall of the house, exhausted from the most recent travel to Omashu. The trip was another politically-based battle over what city and town had rights over certain mines and quarries within the area. It never ceased to amaze her on how much bickering and arguing occurred over matters that required a small amount of compromise. What made the trip more difficult was that Rangi had to stay home in Yokoya to attend to matters with the village. 

She made a turn down another hall and immediately turned into a room to find Rangi sitting on the large reading couch with Kyoshi’s spirit animal curled up next to her. Fox’s chin rested gently on Rangi’s lap as she held a book in one hand while gently petting the fox’s nape with the other. 

Rangi looked up and smiled. “Welcome home! I’d get up and hug you but,” she looked down at Fox, “I can’t disturb someone’s slumber.”

“That’s understandable,” Kyoshi said as she made her way to Rangi for a kiss. “I’m happy to be back. Remind me to just send Jinpa next time to handle everything.”

“You know that wouldn’t turn out well.” Rangi replied as she turned back to her book.

“You’re right. I’ll just send Kirima instead.” Kyoshi said nonchalantly as she began to pull off her layers of robes and armor.

That prospect made Rangi put her book down again. “You’re back for a minute and you’re already giving me a headache. So, did it get resolved?”

Kyoshi yanked off her boots, followed by her hakama skirt, leaving her with trousers and a sleeveless tunic. It felt great to feel cool air against her skin again. “All is resolved. I’m getting better at this whole politics game. I don’t like it, but it’s better.”

With a nod, Rangi agreed. “You are getting there. I’m proud of you for that too!” There was a hint of admiration in her raspy voice.

“Thank you!” It always made Kyoshi feel warm and proud when Rangi complimented her, especially with improvements in something that dealt with her Avatarhood. Kyoshi yawned and made her way to the couch. “Fox, move.”

The spirit animal slowly opened its eyes and yawned before looking up at Kyoshi.

“You heard me, come on.” She gently picked the animal up and placed it on the ground. Before Fox had a chance to jump back on the couch, Kyoshi collapsed face first onto the cushions. She laid partially on her side and stomach, resting her head on Rangi’s upper thigh.

Kyoshi took a deep breath in and exhaled all of her stress away. She was home again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Rangi’s fingers gently ran through her hair and Kyoshi couldn’t help but hum in contentment from the feeling. 

With the tilt of her head, she planted a kiss on Rangi’s thigh. “How did everything with the village go?”

Rangi pushed a few hairs back behind Kyoshi’s ear. “It went smoothly. All the new plots have been drawn out and the farmers are happy. I told the carpenters about the plans for the new docks and they are ready. They just need the go ahead and the funds for all the materials.”

“Do you truly think this will help increase trade?” Kyoshi asked.

“Absolutely. The current piers are beginning to look dilapidated and no one wants to dock here because of it.” The woman’s fingers continued to absentmindedly play with Kyoshi’s hair.

Just as Kyoshi was about to speak, Fox leaped onto her and sprawled out across Kyoshi’s back. She grinned as the animal’s head nuzzled against both the side of her face and Rangi’s arm. Fox had always been more attached to Rangi for some reason but when it came to sleeping, the animal preferred to be snuggled up so it was touching both of them.

“You’re insatiable, do you know that?” Kyoshi questioned her spirit animal with a smile. It chittered in her ear. 

“Oh, leave Fox alone. It’s cute how much you both love me.” Rangi said. “The both of you can have my attention.”

“Just remember that I came along first.”

A soft chuckle came from Rangi. “Are you jealous of your spirit animal getting my attention too?”

Kyoshi yawned. “Maybe a little.” She moved her arm and draped it over Rangi’s lap. “Are you going to keep reading?”

“Just for a little while longer. I’m reading up on how docks are made. I want to make sure everything gets done correctly and with no shortcuts. You can’t trust those contractors.” Rangi said.

Kyoshi yawned again. “Okay, well, I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up when you’re done.”

“Sweet dreams. I love you, and I really am happy you made it back home safely.” Rangi rested her hand on Kyoshi’s shoulder. 

Kyoshi glanced up to see Rangi smiling sweetly down at her. It made her heart flutter when she saw how much love and admiration radiated from the gorgeous bronze eyes. “I love you too.” 

There was not much more she could have asked for in her life right now. She had a woman that loved her more than she could fathom at times. Her spirit animal had its moments but brought a much needed solace to the two women. At this very moment, she could not imagine wanting to be anywhere else. She smiled and sighed as she drifted asleep, safe and engulfed with love.


End file.
